Love By Another Name
by LouisianaRainstorm
Summary: It's not just Alicia's life that is turned upside down. I don't own TGW


**Thanks to Steffi for being my partner in crime with the development of this story!  
**

* * *

The elevator doors opened and she exits at a fast pace, black high heels clicking against the tile in rhythm. Figures of fourth years and paralegals pass by her, hands filled with papers, cell phones and who knows what else. She barely notices them, her mind is on the fact that she is due in court in two hours and isn't prepared. Rarely has she been so unsure of herself but this case is a big one and she is going at it alone. The partners each have their own cases to deal with.

She opens the door to her office and walks in, setting down her purse and briefcase on the desk next to a file with a post-it note marked "Florrick" on top. She sits down and kicks off her heels under the desk before taking a moment to look around. The sun was shining through the floor to ceiling windows, the associates were keeping the ship afloat through the glass walls. Never had she regretted becoming a lawyer, but in this moment Grace Florrick wondered just how much of her soul had she sold for a piece of the glass in front of her.

Her thoughts were brought to an abrupt halt by a knock on the door. Grace smiled as her mother and name partner, Alicia Cavanaugh walked in.

"Good morning. All set for today?" Alicia asked, taking a seat across the desk from her.

She laughed and held up the file on her desk.

"This just arrived and I haven't had a chance to look through it, so no, I don't think I am."

She always laughed when she was stressed out or nervous, she was like that as a child and it never changed.

"You're going to be fine, Grace. You've been dong this for 10 years, and you're a good lawyer. Just always stay one step ahead of the prosecutor, you know that."

Grace smiled and grabbed the files on her desk.

"Thank you, mom, I appreciate that."

Alicia smiled then looked back at her.

"I do have a favor to ask. I know this is a busy day but you know that there is a position here that needs filling soon. There is one applicant who has an interview in a half hour and I have to be in court. Do you think you could take it?"

Cavanaugh/Florrick and Associates was recently dealt a blow when a few people decided to up and leave to start their own firm. They were unable to take clients with them, but their absence left a noticeable hole, making double the work for everyone. Twenty years ago back when Lockhart/Gardner became just Lockhart, Diane had asked Alicia and Cary to join together. It seemed like the right thing to do so they did. Five years ago Cary Agos moved to New York. He stayed on good terms with Diane and Alicia but just needed a change of pace from life in Chicago. Kalinda had followed him. Alicia was given Will's old office. At first she declined it, she would have rather had her old office back. Walking through the door each time would have been too painful. It wasn't until Diane told her that she deserved the office, she needed to see a familiar face when she looked across the hall, and it's what Will would have wanted that she agreed. Being in there was in a way a reminder of the values the firm holds.

While in law school, Grace Florrick interned at Lockhart/Cavanaugh before graduating and becoming an associate. With the same looks, determination and work ethic of her mother, Grace proved herself in the past 10 years that she is a good lawyer. That was the reason Alicia asked her to become a name partner when Diane made the hardest decision of her life and retire from law. It was time for her and her husband Kurt to make time for themselves. Grace had big shoes to fill, and being given Diane's office gave her the boost of confidence she needed. Cavanaugh/Florrick and Associates was now the top firm in Illinois, and everyone knew it.

Grace took a moment then nodded her head.

"Sure thing, not a problem. You head over to the courthouse, I've got this."

Alicia stood up, walked to the other side of the desk and hugged her daughter.

"Thank you so much, I'll treat you to dinner tonight alright?" she said smiling.

Grace laughed.

"Oh I am ordering lobster and the most expensive wine for this."

"Sounds good to me." Alicia said laughing before heading out the door.

* * *

Half an hour later Grace walked out to the lobby and saw a man at the front desk. She walked over to him.

"Daniel Matthews?" she asked.

He turned to look at her and smiled. His teeth were as white as his button downed shirt under his black suit with a red and silver striped tie. His dark hair was combed back, and his brown eyes looked directly into hers.

"Yes." He said, shaking her hand. "You must be Alicia Cavanaugh?"

Grace smiled "No, I'm sorry. I'm Grace Florrick, Alicia had to be in court so I will be conducting the interview.

Daniel's cheeks turned red but his smile still hadn't disappeared from his face.

"I apologize."

She shook her head. "Don't worry about. Follow me to my office." she said walking to the elevator, pushing the button with the arrow pointing up.

When the doors opened they both walked in and she pressed the button for the floor their firm was on.

Daniel stood next to her, both looking as the numbers on the rectangle screen climbed.

A minute later they arrived and he followed her into the office, taking a seat across from her desk. He opened his briefcase and pulled out his resume.

"So Daniel" she began as she sat down. "Tell me a little bit about yourself" she continued as she took the resume he handed to her.

"Well, I am a graduate of Georgetown University. I was there on a baseball scholarship and played for four years. I majored in Law and worked at Stevens & Horst for eight years in Philadelphia before moving here to Chicago. I clocked the most hours of all the associates while there and handled many of my cases on my own, and won."

Grace smiled as she listened to him while looking through his resume.

"A fellow Georgetown alum? I went there, as did both my parents."

Daniel looked at her "No kidding? My dad went there. It was my first choice when looking at universities."

Grace set the resume down.

"We are needing someone immediately. There are some open cases that you would have to take over on and close them as quick as you can before we get backed up. I will speak to Alicia and the partners about salary. When can you begin?"

Daniel grinned. "I can be here tomorrow morning."

Grace nodded and stood up, extending her hand.

"Welcome to Cavanaugh/Florrick and Associates, Mr. Matthews."

"Daniel, please." he responded, shaking her hand.

"Then call me Grace." she said with a smile.

"Thank you, Grace. See you tomorrow." Daniel said gratefully before walking out.

* * *

Alicia raced back into the building, having forgotten her briefcase. She was grateful the judge allowed a recess for her to go back and retrieve it. She pushed the elevator door repeatedly. She wasn't paying attention when the doors opened, she walked right in bumping into Daniel, making him drop his briefcase. They both jumped back.

"I'm so sorry!" she said, watching him as he bent down to pick up his briefcase from the floor.

"Oh! No, no it was my mistake, just a luck of bad timing." he responded, standing back up.

Alicia froze when she heard him. Her eyes moving up to see his face, taking in a sharp breath.

"Will..."


End file.
